euscfandomcom-20200223-history
Aitana
| birth_place = Barcelona, Spain | occupation = | years_active = 2017–present | label = Universal Music Spain | genre = Pop | associated_acts = |genres = Pop}} Aitana Ocaña Morales (born 27 June 1999), better known as simply Aitana, is a Spanish singer and songwriter. She first gained national recognition in 2017, when she took part in series nine of the reality television talent competition Operación Triunfo, where she was the runner-up, behind Amaia Romero. While competing in Operación Triunfo, Aitana released the single "Lo malo" with fellow competitor Ana Guerra. The song went on to become a number-one hit in Spain and was certified 4x platinum, additionally being used in International Women's Day demonstrations in Spain. Following the competition, Aitana signed with Universal Music Spain and released her debut solo single "Teléfono", which became her second number-one single. Its music video became the most-watched Vevo music video of all-time within 24 hours in Spain. Early years Aitana Ocaña Morales was born in Barcelona on 27 June 1999 to Cosme Ocaña and Belén Morales. She grew up in the municipality of Sant Climent de Llobregat. In 2017, she completed bachillerato and got admitted to study design the following year, but after taking selectividad, she visited Ciudad Universitaria in Madrid, where the auditions for Operación Triunfo were being held, and eventually she was chosen for season nine. Career Beginnings In 2014, Aitana began to share cover versions of popular songs on YouTube. In the same year she composed her first original songs and some of them were recorded in a recording studio, like "Laws About Me", which was uploaded to YouTube on August 11, 2015. 2017–present: Operación Triunfo and first releases She gained national recognition when she took part in series nine of the reality television music competition Operación Triunfo, where she was the runner-up, after Amaia Romero. In Operación Triunfo, Aitana competed to represent Spain in the Eurovision Song Contest 2018 with the songs "Arde", which she performed solo, and "Lo malo", composed by Brisa Fenoy and which she performed in a duet with Ana Guerra; the former song finished in second place and the latter finished third. "Lo malo" went on to become a number-one hit on the Spanish Singles Chart and received a triple platinum certification. After the release on April 13, 2018 of the lyrics video of her first solo single "Arde" on YouTube, she travelled to Los Angeles to record her first studio album with producer Sebastian Krys. In June 2018, Aitana was invited by David Bisbal to guest-perform at his concert at the Palau Sant Jordi in Barcelona. They both sang "Mi princesa", a song by Bisbal. On 29 June, Aitana and the rest of contestants of Operación Triunfo 2017 gave a special charity concert at the Santiago Bernabéu Stadium in Madrid, which was attended by 60,000 spectators. During the concert, Aitana performed the song "Échame la culpa" with Luis Fonsi. In June 2018, Aitana announced she will publish her first book, an illustrated book titled La tinta de mis ojos she authored with the help of a coach which will be released on 18 October. On 27 July 2018 Aitana released a single titled "Teléfono". Its music video became the most watched video on its first twenty-four hours on YouTube's Vevo channel in Spain, and the single debuted at number one on the Spanish Singles Chart. Personal life Aitana was in a relationship with Vicente before entering Operación Triunfo. In May 2018, several Spanish news outlets reported the break-up of the relationship. On the 29th of June 2018, Aitana's relationship with fellow contestant from Operación Triunfo Cepeda was confirmed. Discography Compilation albums Singles Other charted songs Category:Artists Category:ESC 4 artists